


Late Night Heroics

by sten06



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Supergirl reveal but that's hardly the point, This is just some good ol fashioned banging, because they deserve it, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sten06/pseuds/sten06
Summary: It's stressful being a CEO, but not so bad when you have a hero on speed dial.ORLena is tense, but she gets some help ;)+Bonus identity reveal[Warning: This is just shameless smut. Stay thirsty, my friends]





	Late Night Heroics

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow my work, you know this is not my usual, but I felt like writing some good ol' fashioned smut. No lesbians were harmed in the making of this fic. I can probably be tempted to do more, since this is a loooooong hiatus.
> 
> The reveal sucks, but I wanted it because I wanted to write both Supergirl & Kara. I also got sick of typing Supergirl too many times in the scene. I think it worked out okay, particularly for Lena, and that's all I ever care about. *Shrugs*
> 
> This is just meant to be fun. Enjoy!

Lena’s head ached, and the tension from too many stressful days, and too many attempts on her life seemed to be taking up residence within the taut muscles of her neck. She could feel the angry knot forming as she ran her fingers over the smooth surface of her skin, kneading gingerly with as much pressure as her tired limbs would allow. She craned her head to try to get a few seconds of relief, but it seemed like no matter what she did, everything hurt. She wondered if it would even make sense to attempt to go home, when her office couch was only a few paces away, beckoning her to rest her weary body.

Her phone buzzed softly, and her heart skipped an involuntary beat, as she hoped it wasn’t just a rogue e-mail from a global investor.  

She hoped it would be her. She always hoped it would be her.

It was.

[Supergirl]: Is everything okay?

That had become their tell, the tentative question that started this little game. Lena wasn’t sure when the shift happened, or when their dynamic became such an intriguing give-or-take. She can’t place the moment it became more than professional concern, or more than friendly comfort, but she found herself in a far more complex relationship with Supergirl in recent weeks. Now, the late night texts seemed to always precede something far more intoxicating, and something she knew she shouldn’t want. But it was addictive, and she was weak to stop it. She knew they should talk, and try to figure it out, but tonight was not the night. Tonight was about relief. Tonight was about letting it all go. It was about desire, and satisfying a deep, primal need.

[Lena]: I could use some help.

Her nerves were instantly buzzing, the adrenaline beginning to course through her veins before the Kryptonian even touched down on her balcony. Her mind instantly played to their last encounter, and the encounter before that, and she could almost hear the moans, and feel the ghost of greedy lips on salt-slicked skin. She could sense the frantic wandering hands and feel the pleasant pain of scratching nails all along her aching back. The flickering tongue and wandering gazes, the gnashing of teeth and the exultance of relief. It came flooding back in an instant, causing a cascade of arousal to already begin to form between her legs. She saw a flash of the slick sheen of her own glistening skin tangled in a red cape after hours of back and forth.  

Lena’s heart pounded in her ears as the confident footfall came into her office, and the commanding presence of a hero stalked behind her chair.

Introductions and pleasantries were no longer needed, as warm, strong, stable hands instantly found their way to her aching shoulders, and capable fingers worked dexterously through the tendrils of hair around the nape of her neck. She let her head dip forward slightly, humming in pleasure at the feeling of release.

“You weren’t kidding about needing me.” Supergirl leaned over to speak, her husky voice curling into Lena’s ear, as the Kryptonian’s lips inched closer to her face. “You’re so wound up.”

“You have no idea.” Lena said, her breath already labored, as Supergirl’s hands kneaded into her like dough. She whimpered and allowed herself to be molded, surrendering completely to the hero’s mercy.

Lena felt Supergirl’s warm breath cascade across her neck and down her spine, sending goosebumps up and down her arms. She leaned her head back as Supergirl’s lips traced along her ear, and slowly down her jaw, nipping and sucking at certain points along the way until she found the pulse point in Lena’s neck, the spot that always made the CEO melt when she touched it. Her tongue grazed along the slender muscles of her neck, teeth lightly biting at her throat, before she spun Lena’s chair around completely to face her. Lena’s eyes fluttered to land on electric sapphire blue, and her body radiated a new kind of heat. Supergirl’s eyes were dilated with desire, and it was a look Lena was getting more familiar with every time they met, covered by the darkness of their late night indiscretions.

“Relax.” Supergirl instructed. “Let me help you.”

Lena bit her lip, and dipped her head, because she knew. She knew Supergirl would do more than that. She was attentive, and gentle, but had an underlying force when Lena needed it the most.

They were at the point now where they had done this enough to know what was needed. They knew each other’s bodies in a way that made this less of a discovery, and more of an art. Lena had memorized every line in Supergirl’s face, every muscle in her body, every sound from her throat and Supergirl knew which parts of Lena to touch to make her quiver and fall apart.

Lena followed her with a lusty gaze, a suggestive smirk on her lips as Supergirl eyed her with equal intensity. Lena arched her eyebrow playfully, as she spread her legs enough to indicate where she wanted Supergirl to go. The Kryptonian carefully straddled Lena’s lap, and Lena pulled eagerly at her firm muscular legs, closing the gap between them almost instantly. She could feel the heat from Supergirl’s body pulsing into her own, her hips slightly bucking forward as their lips collided in a frenzy of passion, of want, of need. Lena felt Supergirl’s full lips part slightly, allowing her tongue easy access to fill her desperate, waiting mouth. Lena’s heart was pounding, as Supergirl’s hands gently framed her face, and Lena’s own fingers got lost in thick locks of wavy blonde hair.

Lena pulled her as close as she could, which was never enough, as tongues and lips and hands worked in a steady rhythm. She retreated slightly to bite at the hero’s lip, eliciting a soft moan from Supergirl that made Lena’s entire body erupt with lust.

Supergirl’s forehead crinkled with the unspoken question, as she gestured to Lena’s shirt -- searching for permission the way she always did in her quiet way. It was understood that the clothing would be ruined if Lena obliged, but frankly, Lena didn’t mind at all. It was worth it for the quick release, instead of the painful time it would take to undo buttons and try to be discrete. She nodded slowly, and Supergirl ripped open the blouse with a smooth flourish of her hands. The sudden gust of air landing on her skin made Lena gasp, as she pulled Supergirl in by her collar for a deep, searing kiss.

Supergirl’s hands expertly wrapped around her back, unclasping her bra with a quick flick her fingers, her tongue still pushing itself deeper in Lena’s mouth. Lena felt the hero’s hands continue to wander down her body, tracing over the sharply exposed collarbones and the soft flesh around her ribs. Lena shuddered under her touch, the chills dancing up her spine. She could feel herself growing more aroused, squeezing her legs together to try to keep herself from going off into a frenzy. Supergirl broke their kiss, as her tongue began to travel along the expanse of her jaw, down the long elegant lines of her neck. Her lips ghosted over the path her hands had recently traveled, and Lena felt little jolts of electricity with every passing touch. Supergirl’s tongue circled and swept across her chest, down the deeply worn descent of her sternum, as her hands expertly handled the soft flesh between her fingers. She cupped Lena’s breast firmly, as her tongue lightly flicked over her nipple, teasing and sucking and biting at the exposed skin. Lena moaned and whimpered, as Supergirl alternated sides with feverish intensity until the CEO was sure she could see stars.

Supergirl’s fingers continued to explore, digging into flesh, and tracing down along the smooth skin of Lena’s stomach. She trekked dangerously lower, her lips and tongue never far behind, carving a scorching path as Lena arched and bit her knuckles to keep from crying out too loud.

Finally, having been worked up too much by all the teasing, Lena felt emboldened to take what she wanted. She grabbed Supergirl’s hand, and pushed it under the waistband of both her skirt and underwear, to her soaked and aching center. The sensation of Supergirl’s touch nearly drove her crazy, but she bit her lip and forced herself to watch the dark blue eyes for the other’s reaction. Supergirl gasped at the contact, her fingers grazing along with Lena’s guidance, as she continued to stare with a smirk.

“This is what you do to me, Supergirl.” her throaty voice was low and hungry, knowing full well the effect this would have on the girl of steel. Much to her delight, Supergirl groaned at her words, removing her hand swiftly, immediately licking at Lena’s arousal on her fingers. Her eyes never left Lena’s as she tasted her, a smug smile on her face, one that made Lena squirm in her chair to try to contain herself.

Supergirl leaned in close, then, and devilishly whispered into her ear “And you’re the only Luthor to bring a Super to her knees.”

Lena’s body felt white hot with the remark, which somehow made her feel drunk with power. It was intoxicating, and she reveled in the way Supergirl willingly surrendered to her every want.

Supergirl carefully slid off Lena’s lap with that, and spread her legs with delicate force. She found the thin waistband of the nearly destroyed underwear and pulled them down, discarding them easily, before pushing Lena’s skirt up out of the way. Lena could feel the Super’s warm breath on her inner thighs, and she instinctively arched her back, desperate for the contact that she craved. Supergirl’s tongue slowly trailed along her legs, her teeth biting at the delicate, sensitive skin, and it was all Lena could do but whimper and hiss, begging for more, more, more.

Supergirl grinned at Lena’s impatience, her fingers digging in under her thighs in order to center herself, before her tongue dove deeply into the slick exposed folds. Lena gasped at the sudden contact, her hips bucking immediately to capture Supergirl’s mouth at just the right angle. She forced herself to watch Supergirl’s face, feeling the warmth pool in her stomach more as she did so, using her hands to push Supergirl’s head desperately closer, her tongue going deeper and deeper. Supergirl’s mouth worked magic, her tongue gliding with a pulse that was all it’s own. It was a pattern Lena had come to crave, one she had come to be able to feel even when the hero wasn’t there. Supergirl teased and sucked, flicking against Lena’s clit with just the right amount of intensity to keep her aching and wishing for more. She threw her head back and let out a low, guttural moan, as Supergirl continued to ravish her.

She felt her thighs quiver and her entire body tense, but she needed more, had to have more, and Supergirl could sense it. She pulled back reluctantly, a teasing smile on her face, as she quickly wiped her grinning mouth, before standing up and pulling Lena out of her chair. Lena’s legs were weak, and she stood, only to immediately fall into the strong, muscular arms of her Super.

Supergirl caught her easily, grinning as she did so. Lena returned the smile in a daze, until her hand traced over something odd. A pair of glasses had been tucked under the front of Supergirl’s suit and had been unceremoniously knocked loose before crashing to the floor with an ominous clatter. Supergirl’s eyes widened, as she saw what happened, and Lena’s eyes immediately went from the glasses, to Supergirl’s eyes, and back again.

Lena bent down slowly, still in Supergirl’s grip, to retrieve them before pushing them up on the bewildered girl’s face. Her heart was banging wildly now, and her entire body felt like it was on fire.

She always had a suspicion, but to have it be _true?_

“Kara?” her voice shook, but she was strong, and she hoped beyond hope that this wasn’t a dream. She traced the outline of the face she adored, the face she saw in so many of her dreams, the face she couldn’t believe she had touched in so many other ways. Her Kara. 

Supergirl’s arms were still around her, and she was tense, but she made no attempt to leave.

“I was going to tell you….” Kara’s eyes were frantic, as she searched for an explanation.

Lena clenched her jaw, desperate to get back to what was happening a few seconds before. She was ready even more so, now that she was equipped with the knowledge that she was actually in the middle of having sex with her best friend, and the person she had been pining over for months. She silenced all the questions, and all the doubt, and all the implications, because her need took priority over that right now.

Supergirl was a fantastic lover to be sure, but Kara?

Kara would be everything.

She leaned in quickly, tucking a few stray strands behind Kara’s ear.

“Darling, we’ll deal with this later, but if you don’t fuck me senseless right now, I’m not going to be happy.”

It’s something she would say to Supergirl, but this time with more endearment. Her words tumbled out before she could truly register who she was speaking to, but it didn’t matter. Kara was in front of her, and as far as Lena could tell, she was willing. She wanted her, and that was all that Lena could see. Kara inhaled sharply against the words, and Lena could practically see the heat coming off her skin. She smiled wickedly, a smile Lena had never gotten to see before from _her_ , and it practically threw her over the edge without anything further needed.

“Well we can’t have that now can we?” she teased, before her lips were once again on Lena’s, even more hungry and wild and desperate than before.

Lena’s head was spinning as she grasped on to Supergirl’s shoulders, only to realize once again it was Kara. It was all too much, and suddenly all she could feel, and sense, and smell were all things _Kara_. She could taste herself on Kara’s lips and it caused her to hum into their kiss with more energy, pushing deeper, desperate to have more. Her tongue wove in seamlessly against Kara’s own, and she could feel the warm, capable, wandering hands traveling up her slick, gleaming torso and getting lost in the tangles of her hair. Her own hands traveled over Kara’s strong back, feeling the muscles under her suit tense and ripple with every movement.

Kara’s hands eventually returned to Lena’s hips, and she lifted her effortlessly, then, without breaking their kiss. Lena immediately tucked her legs around Kara’s waist, as she had done so many times before with Supergirl, perfectly comfortable in her arms, like they were made for her alone. Kara smiled, as their lips continued to tug and pull at each other while she walked her over to the opposite side of the office. Instead of heading to the couch, though, she pushed Lena roughly up against the wall, her mouth wandering along Lena’s jawline and back to her neck, like where she started this electrically charged night. Her arms effortlessly supported the CEO, allowing Lena to arch and thrash, her breath coming fast and hard with every break from their lips.

Kara’s fingers wasted no time finding where they were desperately needed, as she trailed two of them up Lena’s thighs, teasing her softly, forcing a begging moan to be released from the tense CEO. Lena’s body practically shook with want as Kara’s fingers continued to glide and tease and gently stroke around her center causing Lena to squirm with every touch. She needed Kara to fill her, release the tension, give her what she craved. She could feel herself getting more and more turned on, and her nails dug into Kara’s back in desperation. Kara’s fingers were coated in her wetness, and Lena bit down on the part of her neck where she knew Kara would feel it the most. 

“Kara-- please--” she whimpered, very aware of the fact that the name she was muttering was the name she had whispered alone, calling for, craving, on so many nights. It was the name she had almost let slip with Supergirl inside of her on too many occasions as well, which wouldn’t have been as wrong as she originally thought.

Kara obliged with a knowing smirk, thrusting two fingers deep inside, and Lena gasped at the pleasantly painful sensation. She was suddenly filled with Kara, feeling as her fingers curled upward inside of her, thrusting at the perfect pace, because she knew her, knew her body, knew Lena. It was complicated, as they were doing this for the first time, but had already rehearsed it in every encounter before this. Her mind was swimming, but instead she bit her lip and wrapped her legs tighter around Kara’s waist for leverage, as she bucked her hips expertly to meet each thrust of Kara’s hand.

“Oh God--don’t stop--Kara--” her words were cut off by Kara’s hot, insistent mouth on hers, kissing her passionately with every motion.

Somehow, effortlessly, Kara guided them to the floor, without ever missing a beat, her fingers continuing to work expertly as she positioned herself on top of Lena. Her gaze traced over every inch of Lena’s body, a look of something different sparkling behind her lustful eyes. Instead of the usual glimmer of desire, it was an awe-struck expression, one that made Lena blush as she lay under her, exposed and vulnerable and willing. She stared up at the vision above her, all messy hair and plump lips and toned muscles, and she wondered how the hell she could ever be this lucky.

“You have no idea how much I want you.” Lena managed to breath out, pausing between words as Kara continued to stroke and thrust inside her.

“You’ve always had me.” Kara said, her words strong and sincere, as she kissed Lena with everything she had. Lena could feel every emotion behind Kara’s movements, and it made her heart explode with all the hope she had forbidden herself to feel.

Kara inched Lena’s thighs further apart with her hip, and glided her head down slowly to the still-starving destination. Her tongue was back with a force, licking around Lena’s swollen clit in perfect tandem with her scissoring fingers, and Lena felt herself get completely taken into oblivion.

It didn’t take long after that for Lena to come completely undone, her entire body quaking, as the feeling reverberated from deep in her core. Lena thrusted her head back, her eyes squeezed shut as she began to succumb to the pleasure rocketing through her veins. Kara’s smooth grunts echoed in her mind as she exhaled sharply, releasing everything she had been holding on to.

“Kara--I--I--”

She didn’t finish her sentence, didn’t need to, couldn’t if she tried, because Kara was there, and she was doing this, and she _wanted_ her. The wave of pleasure cascaded over her, rendering her entirely speechless. Kara held her tightly until she went limp in her arms, dazed and thoroughly spent, every last bit of tension exhausted out of her body. She closed her eyes and tucked her head into the crook of Kara’s arm, right by her neck and shoulder, the place she always felt most secure.

She sighed happily. 

Kara wrapped them in her cape, the way Supergirl usually would after a particularly intense round. Lena’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the way Kara was looking at her, full of concern, and wonder, and adoration.

So it hadn’t been a dream, and she was still there. Lena swallowed thickly.

“Hi” Kara whispered, a slight hesitation in her voice, “I--I know we have a lot to talk about--”

“We do.” Lena hummed in agreement. She knew it was true, that there was a lot left unsaid. But this moment was still theirs, still perfect, and it was not over. Her fingers traced over the “S” on Kara’s chest, as she bit her lip and felt Kara’s strong heartbeat pulsing through her suit.  “But I’m not finished with you yet.”

“Oh really?” Kara grinned a knowing smile, the crinkles by her eyes forming as she scrunched her nose. She leaned in and began kissing Lena again, her tongue slowly rolling over Lena’s lips, taking her time, but forcefully stating her presence. Lena felt her heart as it began to pound and her body started to respond to Kara’s touch.

She pushed at Kara’s chest, forcing her away for a moment, pinning her back before they could continue.

It started as Supergirl, but it ended with Kara, and Lena was determined now to have all of her, every part, as much as she would give. It would be done right, and with all the feeling Lena ever hoped to convey to her best friend, her hero, her love.

“Take me home, Kara.” Lena demanded softly, and she could see in Kara’s eyes that she understood. She felt it too, and wanted it just as much. She smiled, tentatively biting her lip and simply nodded.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @stennnn06
> 
> This might cause my inbox to explode with gay panic. I'm ready.


End file.
